


Stranded

by melau_stans_one_direction



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melau_stans_one_direction/pseuds/melau_stans_one_direction
Summary: Zayn always hated Harry's parents, so he planned on taking revenge. Harry's this sweet innocent boy who doesn't even remember meeting Zayn, back when their parents weren't at each other's throats. One day, when Harry comes home and realizes his parents aren't there, like usual, something terrible -well not so terrible after second thought- happens to him. What? I guess you'll have to discover that yourself.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this probably is really crappy considering I'm not very good at writing fanfics but I sure hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'll try updating this story every week but don't expect too much, I often get writer's block

It was already dark when Harry got home and as usual, his parents weren't there. It's not like he isn't used to it, it's just he doesn't like being home alone. Meanwhile, Zayn was waiting outside Harry's home, like every night, for the boy to order pizza. Little did Harry know, he wouldn't eat the pizza he got. The door bell rang half an hour later and Harry ran all the way to the door, hungry like hell but when he opened the door, he didn't see the delivery guy. Zayn took him by the wrist and dragged him all the way to his car, ignoring the younger boy's protests. He threw the boy at the back of his Charger and drove away as if nothing happened. Harry was petrified. Did he just get kidnaped? The answer was yes. He was scared, he didn't want to be harmed or worse, killed. The car stopped in front of a decent sized house and Harry was blinded by a bag roughly thrown over his head. The next thing he knew, he was locked in a dark room. Even though he didn't want to, he soon fell into a deep slumber. Zayn went to check on the kid in the morning and found him asleep on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest. Deciding he'd slept enough, Zayn woke him up. The younger boy stirred in his sleep and finally woke up. Zayn was about to tell him why he took him away. He hoped the curly lad would understand he wouldn't do him any harm. "You know I'm not doing this to hurt you, right?" He started. "I'm doing this to make your parents feel what they did to mine. They took away my sister. They enrolled her in their company and my parents kicked her out, saying she betrayed them. Then I protested and they kicked me out too. So now I took you away to make them feel like we felt when my sister left and then how I felt when I lost the people I loved. I'll keep you safe, I'll treat you well. You'll get your 3 meals everyday and a shower every 2 days. I'll buy you clothes later today. If you need anything press this button and I'll bring it. You have books, your bed and a connected bathroom there. I'll be back in 20 minutes, you'll give me your sizes and I'll get you comfortable clothes for your stay, ok?" Harry couldn't answer. He was too scared and confused to function. "Hello?" Zayn questioned, waving a hand in front of the kid's face. "Yeah" Harry answered, a bit startled. He felt a hand cup his cheek and lifting his head up. "Hey, I won't hurt you ok? I wouldn't be able to. I don't want to hurt you, I want to hurt your parents. I'll return you, someday, but right now I have to keep you. I swear on my grandmas head I will never hurt you." Zayn said with true sincerity in his eyes. Harry nodded, unable to get any words out of his mouth, mesmerized by the older's hazel eyes that showed no sign of lying. Zayn came back 20 minutes later, like he said he would, and took note of Harry's sizes and got him clothes. They mainly consisted of sweatpants, t-shirts and sweatshirts, as well as the other clothing necessities Harry needed. Zayn also got him a tooth brush and a hair brush, because Harry didn't want his long hair to get tangled. Harry still wondered why he was so dumbfounded by the raven's hazel eyes. There was just so much about them that he couldn't even describe how pretty they were. Harry's thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. He heard Zayn's muffled voice say: "Can I come in?" "Yeah" "I brought you food." "Oh thanks." Harry blushed. It was his favorite, cranberry chicken with a side of mashed potatoes. "How did you know?" Harry said in between 2 mouthfuls. "Know what?" "That this was my favorite." "Well let's say I kinda have been stalking you for over a month now, so it's pretty easy to guess. Plus, I've seen you eat it multiple times." To say that this didn't creep Harry out would be a big fat lie. "Oh. Okay." "Well, um I guess I better get going. Call me if you ever get bored." Zayn answered and Harry could've sworn he saw a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. "Sure. Thanks again, umm.." "It's Zayn." "Well thanks Zayn." Once Harry was doine eating, he found himself getting pretty bored, so he called Zayn. "Knock! Knock!" "Hey." "Hey... So what do you wanna do?" "Could we watch a movie? Please?" "Sure, um just let me get the tv and a couple of movie choices. " Zayn came back with everything and they settled for watching The Notebook, Harry's favorite. They both leaned against the bed post of Harry's bed, but throughout the movie Harry accidentally leaned his head against Zayn's shoulder, forgetting he was the dude who kidnaped him. "Hey... Wake up Harry..." The older whispered. "No." "I have to get out of here to go to my bed." "No stay." Harry mumbled before putting his arm around Zayn's waist and snuggling deeper in his neck. "Fine." And they both fell asleep cuddled up to each other.


End file.
